Serenity
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Child-hood actress Serenity Ryan charmed little boys with her smile. Years after her Tv show is over can she survive adulthood?


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
[ ] - denotes the tv show `Serenity'  
  
  
Serenity  
by Mamoru's Playmate [ TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net ]  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
[ "Serenity, didn't I tell you not to get your new dress dirty?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. That evil boy from down the street he tricked me. And that's how my new dress got all dirty," said Serenity.  
  
"And how did Kenny trick you?"  
  
"He told me that he wanted to bury the axe between us and be friends. Then he asked me if I would help him find his ball. So, as I was helping him I fell into a big puddle of mud. He laughed at me and said that I was a stupid female," cried Serenity.  
  
"You're not a `stupid female', Serenity. Us females are very intelligent and cunning ..."]  
  
"Watching that stupid 1960's tv show again," complained the sandy blonde male.  
  
"Actually it's an old late 1970's tv show done in the 1950's black & white camera," commented the dark haired man.  
  
"And I bet you know everything there is to know about this show, right, Dare?"  
  
"Not everything, Drew, but the star of show and me share the same birthday," stated Darien.  
  
"She likes to make adult porno films, drink alcohol, smoke and do drugs," stated Andrew.  
  
Darien gave Andrew a nasty look.  
  
"Listen Dare, you can't ignore the facts. She's grown up! We all grow up, but we all have to make choices and she choose the wrong ones. I know you think of her as this great person when she's changed so much since then," continued Andrew. "But everyone eventually cracks under the pressure."  
  


* * *

  
A few days later Darien was working the night shift as usual when he pulled over a drunk driver.  
  
"Hello Officer," said a sweet female voice.  
  
"License and registeration please, Miss," asked Darien.  
  
The young blonde woman handed him her license and registeration.  
  
"Serenity Ryan," Darien read outloud.  
  
"Let me guess you want my autograph on those fancy papers of yours right," inquired Serena.  
  
"I'd much rather have a signed photograph. You do know that your in a lot of trouble," questioned Darien.  
  
"This means you're taking me downtown," stated Serena.  
  
"First, I'm going to escort you home to make sure you get their safely. Then instead of arresting you for driving with a suspended license and under the influence of alcohol, I'm going to be nice and hold on to your car keys and car while you enroll in and complete time in a Drug and Alcohol treatment center. After all that we'll pretend me pulling you over never happened," commented Darien.  
  
"Sure thing, Officer Michaels," replied Serena as she read his name tag.  
  
"Also, I was wondering if you could sign my autograph book. It would mean so much to me," exclaimed Darien happily.  
  
"Are you by any chance married or have a girlfriend, Officer Michaels," asked Serena.  
  
"No, I'm single. Why," responded Darien.  
  
"What about if I do you one better than my autograph. Like I'll be your girlfriend if you'll be my boyfriend," tempted Serena.  
  
"Sure, I think I should be escorting you home now," said Darien.  
  


* * *

  
Darien helped Serenity into the back of his patrol car, drove her home and walked her up to her apartment door.  
  
"I guess this is where I ask you for your car keys and go home," commented Darien.  
  
"Why don't you come in for a cup of joe first. While your drinking it we can get to know each other a little better," suggested Serena.  
  
"Anything for you, Serenity," answered Darien.  
  
Serena went to the kitchen and fixed them both some Irish coffee. When she came back with the coffee she sat right onhis lap after she placed the cups on the table.  
  
"So, do you have a name other then Officer Michaels," purred Serena.  
  
"D ... dar ... darien," he choked out.  
  
She had been undoing the buttons on his uniform with one hand. While taking her other hand and moving it up his thigh.  
  
"Well, Darien, I prefer people to call me Serena. Not that I don't like the name Serenity, it's just I'm not a little girl anymore and Serena sounds more mature," explained Serena as she rubbed his under shirt and felt up his muscular chest.  
  
He didn't know what she was doing him, but he got hard so fast that he was trying to control it.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...   
  
  
Author's Notes: The tv show Serenity is a fake. Just thought it'd be a creative idea!!!!  
  



End file.
